More like Bi-nonna
by Rumbelleforever64
Summary: Wynonna figures out she may not be straight and Nicole helps her with everything that follows. Based on a Tumblr post by nicole-but-not-haught.
1. Help!

**Okay, I found this post on** **nicole-but-not-haught's Tumblr page, so thank you very much for letting me use it! I've never really used hyperlinks in fanfics before so if they don't work, I'll have links to the post and the blog on my profile. ( _Been trying for 10 minutes to do that so if anyone knows how, help please?_ )**

 **Part 1:** **Wynonna figures out she might be not straight and goes to Nicole and is like "?help?" (more like Bi-nonna am I right?)**

 **Sidenote: I have another story called "Tales from Purgatory." If you have any prompts you'd like to see, be sure to let me know!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp. All rights go to Emily Andras, Syfy, Beau Smith and Image Comics.**

* * *

Wynonna felt her stomach churn as she caught herself checking out another girl for the 5th time that week. She sighed and downed another shot of whisky. "I'm straight." She muttered to herself, "I'm definitely straight, I'm straight, I'm..." The words caught in her throat as one of Shorty's new barmaids (Waverly was off tonight) walked past her and Wynonna found herself staring, "...definitely not straight." Slamming her head into the bar, Wynonna let out a groan and allowed a few tears to fall. She'd been trying to tell herself that it was all in her head or that maybe she was a little too drunk, any excuse she could think of as to why she suddenly found herself checking out every hot girl in Purgatory for the last few months, but still finding guys good looking too. However, try as she might, Wynonna didn't think she could excuse it anymore.

After another few minutes, Wynonna dragged her ass out of Shorty's and stood against the wall, trying to work out what to do next. She didn't know who she could talk to; Waverly was having a night in with her friends, she didn't want to bother Gus and her boys (Doc and Dolls) were who-knew-where. Her legs carried her through the town, her mind not particularly paying attention until she was at the front desk of the sheriff's station and a comforting hand was wrapped around her wrist. "Wynonna? You okay?" Asked Nicole, slightly concerned about the spaced out look on her friend's face. "Wynonna?" She tried again, but the other woman gave no indication that she'd heard. Nicole left her place at the desk, took Wynonna's hand and lead her into the BBD office.

Closing the door behind them, Nicole turned back to Wynonna, only to see tears forming in her eyes. Before Nicole could say anything Wynonna flung herself into the redhead's arms. She gripped the front of Nicole's shirt tightly and started to cry into it. It took Nicole a few seconds to snap out of her shock, but the moment she did, she wrapped her arms around Wynonna and just held her. While she had no idea what was going on, she knew that if Wynonna was crying in front of her, it had to be serious. Pulling away enough to grip the brunette's shoulders, Nicole made sure to have eye contact as she asked, "What happened?" Wynonna just shook her head and buried her face in Nicole's shirt again.

"I-I don't-Nicole I'm scared!" She muttered.

Nicole ran a hand through Wynonna's hair and asked, with some hesitation, "What're you scared of?" Wynonna started shaking and Nicole wrapped her other arm around her and held her tightly. "I-I think I'm..." She pulled away from the officer, refusing to look her in the eyes. Taking a deep breath, Wynonna steadied her voice before saying, "I think I'm bisexual." She whispered. A comforting hand lifted her chin and Wynonna felt herself tear up again. Nicole was smiling softly at her and hugged her again. Wynonna went into shock. Yes, this was Nicole, yes this was her sister's girlfriend, but she hadn't expected her to accept it that quickly. Her legs gave way and she started to fall to the floor. Not missing a beat, the redhead braced, holding the older **(I think?)** woman up and pulling her in closer. "That's not something to be scared of Wynonna." She said, quietly, "Doesn't change the fact that you're Wynonna f-ing Earp." Wynonna gave a tearful laugh and she pulled away again.

"Is that really a good thing?" The two of them started laughing before Nicole walked over to one of the highest cabinets and pulled out a bottle of whisky. Wynonna raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, don't tell Waverly that's there, she'll kill me." Said Nicole, handing the bottle to the other woman. "Normally, I wouldn't let anyone know where I keep this but I think you need it." Wynonna took the bottle gratefully and took a swig. She grimaced as the familiar burn ran down her throat. Sitting on one of the desks, she let out a sigh and rubbed her eyes."Sorry, I broke on you, dude." Nicole shook her head and sat beside her.

"Don't be. If anyone knows how hard it is to tell people something like that, it's me." A comfortable silence settled between them, before Nicole asked, gently, "How long have you...?" She let the question trail off and hang in the air. The brunette took another large swig from the bottle and she leant her head onto Nicole's shoulder. "Honestly? I've known I found girls as hot as guys for years, but I've only accepted it for..." She quickly looked down at her watch, "20 minutes." She thought for a second before rephrasing, "Well, acknowledged it for about 20 minutes." Nicole sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "How did you do it?" Asked Wynonna, feeling the alcohol kick in, "You're so confident and comfortable. How the Hell did you get like that?"

"I wasn't always." Replied Nicole, taking the bottle from Wynonna and downing a mouthful herself. She handed the bottle back before saying, "When I was in high school, I was the most awkward of the awkward gays. I was so closeted I couldn't even look at a cute girl without feeling horrible. It was only in collage that I came out and gained the ability to...you know, actually talk to women." Wynonna chuckled. "There's the smile I needed to see." The brunette smiled brighter and put the bottle down and put her hands in her lap. Pulling away, she looked down and took a deep breath before asking, "So, what do I do now?" When Nicole didn't reply, she tried to elaborate. "I mean, do I have to tell everyone? Go to a gay club? Wear a rainbow pin or something?" Nicole laughed a little and Wynonna felt herself go red.

Realising how her laughter looked, Nicole looked at Wynonna apologetically. "Hey, I'm sorry. The answer to all three of those questions is "only if you want to" buddy. Just because you're bi doesn't mean you have to do or be anything different. Look at Waverly, was she any different after she told you about me and her?" Wynonna raised an eyebrow before she replied. "You mean other than her inability to stay away from you for more that half an hour? No." Nicole chose to ignore that one.

"See? All coming out does is give you one less secret to worry about keeping." With a little hesitation, she added, "Lord knows you of all people could use fewer of those."

Wynonna fiddled with the bottom of her jacket. "Help me?" She asked, a slight catch in her throat. "Please, I...I really don't know what to do now." Nicole took a moment to examine Wynonna's face. Her eyes were watering again and slightly sunken, making the redhead wonder how little sleep the Earpheir had been getting lately. She was paler than usual and Nicole briefly compared her to a scared child. It was the most vulnerable she'd ever seen her friend look. How could she say no to that? Taking Wynonna's slightly shaking form into her arms, Nicole held her tightly as she began to cry again. "Of course I'll help you, dummy."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this, I really hope you enjoyed it! Once again, huge shoutout to nicole-but-not-haught for letting me use this post. The next chapter should be up soon (hopefully, maybe) and once again, any romppts, let me know and I'll use them in Tales from Purgatory!**


	2. Author's note (I'm sorry!)

**Hey! Not a chapter but a huge apology. I'M SO SORRY! My internet has been going on and off for the last few weeks so I've barely been able to get on here to write. I do have some things that need finishing that will be up as soon as I can. Once more, I'm so sorry about this and thanks for putting up with this.**


	3. Seriously?

**Hey-o! This is part 2 of the post by nicole-but-not-haught. I really do love the idea of this story so I hope you're enjoying it!**

 **Part 2: Wynonna is really nervous about flirting with girls - Nicole is there for her "You fight actual demons from hell and you tell me that flirting with a girl scares you?" - "yes"**

 **Sidenote: I am so sorry this took so long and that it's so short! First, my internet went down, then I found out my baby nephew was going to need big surgery.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp, all tights go to Syfy, Emily Andras, Image Comics and Beau Smith. I'm also borrowing a character from Carmilla for this particular one.**

* * *

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Wynonna said, bluntly, as Nicole drove them towards the city. The redhead groaned for the fifth time that night.

"Seriously? I've seen you flirt, you clearly do." The brunette slammed her head onto the dashboard and fiddled with the ends of her jacket and she mumbled something that Nicole couldn't hear. "Wanna repeat that Earp?"

"Not with girls I don't." Her voice was quiet and Nicole had to force back a giggle. "Don't laugh at me Haughtstuff! I've never...I've only flirted with like, 3 girls in my whole life, you being one of them. And your name is Haught!" A smirk played on Nicole's lips, still finding this a little amusing, as she pulled into the club's parking lot.

"You fight actual demons from Hell that want you and everyone you care about dead. You have a demon killing gun from an ancestor and you were captured by a revenant who tried to remove your organs. You do all of that and you tell me that the very idea of flirting with a girl scares you?" The amused smirk remained on Nicole's face. There was a moment of silence before Wynonna nodded.

"Yes." The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, the sound of music blaring from inside the building. Wynonna sunk down in her seat and alternately fiddled with the bottom of her leather jacket and her black shirt. "Look, can we forget this ever happened and just go in there and get drunk?"

"Sure thing Earp." Said Nicole, opening the door and getting out. Wynonna sighed and gave herself a mental pep talk before following suit.

* * *

Nicole decided the safest option was for her to hang around at the bar. She could see almost the entire club and she fully intended to make sure Wynonna didn't do anything too stupid. Well, if she could ever make the brunette leave the seat next to her that was. The two of them had been here for over an hour and Wynonna had yet to leave her side. "You realise how many cute girls there are in this club right?" Wynonna gave a snort and took a swig of her beer. "Yeah, why do you think I'm still sat here?" She looked around for a moment before adding, "And they're all out of my league." Nicole sighed.

"No, they're not. Look, I'm going to the bathroom. Don't do anything dumb and when I get back, I'm introducing you to a random girl." Before Wynonna could protest, Nicole walked away, leaving the eldest Earp alone. Wynonna groaned and held her head in her hands.

"You look like you'd rather be anywhere but here." Came a voice from her right. She jumped and turned to look at the newcomer. A single word flashed into Wynonna's mind as she looked at the girl. _Damn!_ She was similar to Nicole; tall with long red hair and blue eyes. A t-shirt covered her upper body and her jeans weren't quite tight around her legs. Legs that, Wynonna swore, went on for days. She was smiling at her sympathetically but not pitifully. "Name's Danny. Danny Lawrence." She extended her hand to Wynonna and the brunette literally had to shake herself out of her trance. Wynonna shook her hand and smiled back at her. Danny smirked and leant against the bar. "So, you got a name, Jessica Jones?"

"Oh uh, Earp. Wynonna Earp." She chuckled nervously and sipped at her beer. The redhead smiled at her kindly.

"First time?" Wynonna tensed and took a deep breath. She rested her arms on the bar and avoided eye contact with Danny.

"I'm that obvious huh?" Danny laughed quietly and ordered another two drinks.

"You're eyes are darting around at every hot girl in this club and yet you haven't left the bar. Granted, you've got the cute redhead so I can kind of sympathise..." Wynonna burst out laughing and Danny smiled at the fact the brunette was starting to relax, even if she felt a little embarrassed. Wynonna took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry." She gasped out, still laughing slightly. "That's Nicole, she's my best friend...and my sister's girlfriend." The look on Danny's face caused Wynonna to burst out laughing again and Danny found herself joining in. When the drinks arrived, the two women composed themselves and drank together. "So, you need a hand picking a target?" Asked Danny. As the scared look crossed the brunette's face, Danny smirked and said, "Or would you rather just dance with me?" Wynonna looked her over again and nodded, smiling. Danny took her hand and led her to the dancefloor, neither aware of the redheaded cop stood a little way away, smirking, half with pride, half with amusement.

"Maybe Earps just have a thing for redheads." She chuckled to herself, as she made her way back to the bar.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's so short but I really wanted to get the chapter up! Thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying it. If you have any prompts for Tales from Purgatory please let me know 'cause I really need them. Thank you for being patient with me.**


	4. Bitch!

**Part three of Nicole-But-Not-Haught's post. I have a little question before the story; if I brought Danny back, either as a love interest or another friend for Wynonna, would you guys be game for that?**

 **Sidenote: Warning for biphobic language. I don't condone it in the slightest.**

 **Part 3-"** **Nicole being there for Wynonna when some biphobic bitch hurts her."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp. All rights go to Emily Andras, SyFy, Beau Smith and Image Comics.**

* * *

"Oh my God, that's brilliant!" Wynonna laughed. "I honestly thought you were kidding!" Nicole smile as she showed off her new shirt. Her brother had bought it for her birthday and her immediate thought had been _Wynonna's gonna love this._ It was a light blue, short-sleeved tee with black writing saying _I don't do,_ and the silhouette a cockerel. Smiling, Nicole pulled a bag out of her cruiser and handed it to the brunette. Wynonna gave her a strange look. "You asked if we could go out this week and said that, if we did, I had to wear this thing. So, I got you a funny shirt too." She grinned as Wynonna pulled out the shirt. Wynonna looked at the shirt, then at Nicole, then the shirt again, before she erupted in laughter. Like the officer's, it was light blue and short-sleeved. It had darker coloured fabric around the sleeves and neckline, but the thing that made Wynonna laugh was the picture in the middle. A grinning, purple/blue/pink whale with, _Bisexuwhale_ written under it.

"This is fucking awesome!" Her smile widened as she pulled off her jacket and top before pulling on her new shirt. She twirled around for a moment and pulled a dumb pose that made Nicole laugh. Wynonna picked up her jacket up, got into the cruiser and smirked at her friend. "Let's go, Haughtstuff!" Nicole shook her head with a chuckle before getting into the drivers' seat.

* * *

Wynonna leant against the bar and sighed. Nicole had gone outside to answer a phone call, probably Waverly, so she was hanging around waiting for her. She'd briefly considered calling Danny. The redhead had given her a phone number, but Wynonna was yet to use it. "What the Hell is that shirt?" The angry voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned and saw a blonde woman sat by her, looking a combination of very annoyed and very offended. Wynonna looked at her shirt for a second, chuckled to herself as she re-read it, then smiled at the woman.

"My friend got me it. It's just a dumb shirt." The woman's glare didn't lessen and Wynonna started to get uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"People like you make me sick." The brunette's face fell, but if the woman noticed, she didn't seem to care. "Girls who pretend to be gay until a hot guy shows interest or it gets too difficult, then they go back to being straight." Anger started to bubble up within Wynonna. It wasn't just her this bitch was insulting, Waverly was bisexual too, and no-one was going to insult her or her sister.

"That's not how bisexuality works." She said through gritted teeth. The woman had the nerve to scoff.

"Not all of it. Some of them are just experimenting and some are just in denial about being gay. Soon enough, you all pick a side." Before she could say anything else, Nicole was behind her, pulling her away from Wynonna. The woman turned to face Nicole who, despite the calm look on her face, had a look of rage in her eyes. Not that she'd ever admit it, but even Wynonna was a little scared of her. "Listen up moron." Nicole's voice was eerily calm, "Just 'cause some girl dumped you for a guy, don't look at me like that it's way too obvious, does not give you the right to delegitimize an entire sexuality. So take your drink, and your pathetic, idiotic biphobia somewhere else."

The woman glared at Wynonna for another second, before picking up her drink and walking away. Nicole sighed and ran a hand through her hair before turning to Wynonna. "Are you alright Wyn..." The words died in her throat as she looked at her friend. The brunette looked a combination of terrified, upset and angry. "Wynonna?" Nicole gently put her hand on her shoulder, but Wynonna flinched away. "It's ok. It's fine." She took the eldest Earp's hand and carefully led her out of the club. The two were almost back at the cruiser when Wynonna stopped and wrapped her arms around Nicole. Nicole hesitated for a moment before returning the hug. The shorter woman started to shake and Nicole tightened her hold. "Does everyone have that reaction?" Asked Wynonna, quietly.

Nicole shook her head. "The only idiots with those opinions either got dumped by a bisexual for opposite genders or they dated experimental people in college and got dumped." She sighed and pulled away. "She's just an asshole." The redhead started to lead Wynonna towards the cruiser again, but Wynonna stopped her. Wiping her eyes, she tugged Nicole back towards her.

"Just an asshole, huh?" Asked Wynonna. Nicole nodded, slightly confused. The older woman put that shit-eating grin on her face. "Well, no asshole has stopped me drinking a night away with a friend. Why start now?" With that Nicole found herself being dragged back towards the club. A smile broke onto Nicole's face as Wynonna started to laugh. "What's wrong Haughtstuff? Scared I'll out drink you?" Nicole laughed too as Wynonna let go of her hand and started to run towards the club.

"In your dreams Earp!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you're enjoying it! I'll try and update faster next time :)**


End file.
